Kaien
by Ashenarsenic
Summary: Kaien est un jeune voleur doué et reconnu par ses associés, il s'ennuie seul dans les quartiers pauvre de la ville et décide de retrouver son amie d'enfance Ashen. Au bout de quelques année dans cette ville, il décide enfin de partir.


_**Kaien**_

**1**

Comme tous les matins dans la citée de Blanc-mont, capitale de Toroc, la plaine rocheuse, le marché du bas-quartier s'animait, les marchands installait leurs stands, les acheteurs matinaux apparaissaient et dans certains cas de jeunes orphelins volaient.

Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Kaien à toujours vécu dans cette ville, préférant le quartier le plus pauvre de la ville, pour son manque de gardes et sa profusion de cachettes. A l'age de 14 ans, Kaien avait des cheveux noirs, juste assez grand pour être tenus en queue de cheval, une excellente musculature camouflée par une tenue sombre, composée d'une simple chemise noire suffisamment ample pour pouvoir cacher quelques objets si le besoin est, et d'un pantalon de lin.

Kaien possède une réputation de redoutable voleur, qu'il a jugée nécessaire afin d'assurer sa survie, les rues sont dangereuses et les commerçants sans scrupules lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre leurs bien. C'est plus dur seul, mais il n'est pas reconnu pour rien, étant amis avec le maître de la guilde des voleurs, il a accès à de nombreux boulots sollicitant certaines compétences, sans pour autant faire partis de la guilde.

Même s'il préfère la solitude, Kaien se sent souvent seul, se rappelant son enfance, lorsqu'il courrait les rues avec ses deux amis, Ashen et John. Ashen avait des cheveux noir de jais, lui tombant au niveau des épaules, des eux bleu métallique et malgré la différence de genre, elle aimait s'habiller comme ses complices et ne portait généralement qu'une simple chemise et un pantalon de toile. Elle étais la téméraire du groupe, ne reculant devant rien, toujours pleine d'énergie et servais toujours d'appât lors des coups risqués. John avait comme Kaien les cheveux court mais lui étais brun, ses yeux étais gris, ne voulant pas se différencier, il portait les mêmes habits que le reste du groupe, il étais le plaisantin du trio, chargé de retarder, stopper les poursuivants ou divertir les passants.

Tandis que Kaien étais le maître voleur du groupe, profitant des distractions pour ramener de plus gros butins, argent, nourritures, bijoux, ou autres. Le trio étais bien connu avant qu'Ashen ne les quitte, retrouvée par sa famille et que John ne soit assassiné. Il s'en souvient bien, c'était un soir i ans, ils venaient de réussir un grand coup et avaient obtenus plusieurs bourses bien remplies, il s'apprêtaient à partager la recette du jour quand la porte c'était violemment ouverte, laissant pénétrer dans leurs refuges deux hommes et une femme. Celle-ci ne paraissait pas plus vieille qu'une vingtaine d'année, de longs cheveux couleur de jais descendant jusque au bas de son dos, et des yeux vert intense. Sa robe et ses bijoux peu nombreux témoignait de sa richesse tandis que sa posture trahissait son appartenance à la noblesse. Les deux hommes l'accompagnant portaient des cottes de mailles et des épées camouflées par d'amples manteaux, le premier avait les cheveux brun, attachés en queue de cheval, tandis que le second avait les cheveux coupés court, ils se tenaient environs deux pieds derrière la noble, indiquant qu'il s'agissait de gardes du corps.

Surpris par la soudaine apparitions de ces personnes, le trio d'orphelin bondirent sur leurs pieds, prêt a déguerpir lorsque l'un des deux hommes murmura:

"Vous aviez raison mademoiselle, elle lui ressemble vraiment."

Comprenant qu'il parlait de l'unique fille de leurs trio, Kaien tourna lentement la tête vers Ashen, une question sur la langue, avant qu'il ne put la poser, elle lui répondit :

"Je ne reconnais que l'homme de gauche, on lui a piqué sa bourse, l'une des plus remplies, et toi ?"

" A part celui là, aucune des deux autres personne ne me dit quoi que ce soit." fut la réponse de Kaien "Et toi John une idée?"

" Absolument pas."

Faisant honneur à sa réputation, Ashen ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

" Qui êtes vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Lyssa Ercan." Sa voix étais ferme mais douce.

"Et que faites vous ici ?" fut la réponse cinglante de John

"Cette jeune fille" répondit Lyssa en pointant la fille du groupe "ressemble énormément à ma jeune sœur, disparue il y a plusieurs années, Ashen Ercan"

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un silence, le temps que l'information trouve son chemin jusqu'au cerveau, avant que Ashen ne déclare d'une voix hésitante:

"Il est vraie que je m'appelle Ashen, mais je n'ai pas de nom de famille et ... ne me souvient pas d'avoir vécu dans une maison de noble."

"Possède tu une quelconque tache de naissance ? Ma sœur en avais une sur la hanche gauche, un quart de lune." continua la jeune noble

"J'ai une tache de naissance similaire sur la hanche gauche ..."Ashen ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard dévier vers le sol.

"Cela prouve que tu est bien ma petite sœur !" s'exclama Lyssa.

"Si je suis bien votre sœur, qu'allez vous faire ?" Ne peut s'empêcher de demander la fillette

"Te ramener à notre maison pourquoi ?" La question perturba la jeune aristocrate

" Et mes amis ? Je ne veut pas les laisser seuls!" Avertit Ashen, Kaien et John ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, elle pensait toujours à eux.

Avant que Lyssa ne puisse répondre, une voix rauque s'éleva des ombres derrière le petit groupe:

"Tiens, tiens, ces personnes m'ont l'air d'avoir la bourse bien remplis les amis! Ahahaha"

Plusieurs rires gutturaux se joignirent aux premiers pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une trentaine d'individus ne sortent des ruelles adjacentes à la maisonnette, armés de couteaux, épée courtes et dans le cas du chef du groupe, une hache. Immédiatement les gardes du corps firent ce pour quoi on les avais engagé, ils sortirent leurs épées des fourreaux et, profitant de leur allonge plus longue, tinrent les brigands à distance, tournant leurs dos employeuse et aux enfants. Profitant de leurs nombres, les attaquants essayèrent d'épuiser leurs adversaires par de rapides coups, ne cherchant pas a tuer rapidement mais à blesser ou faire reculer, ne pouvant guère résister, le petit groupe opta pour une retraite vers les murs du bas-quartier. Les deux soldats devaient a la fois guider les enfants et la jeune noble, mais également combattre en même temps, menant à un manque de vigilance de leurs part. Ils ne virent pas le complice des brigands qui se cachait à l'angle de la rue vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient, les attendant. Celui-ci réfléchit a la proie la plus facile, et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de l'un des enfants, celui aux cheveux brun étais le plus proche, la jeune fille se trouvais entre l'aristocrate et le second gamin, aucun doute le brun étais parfait.

Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de sauter hors de sa cachette, tendis le bras et attrapa John par l'épaule avant de le tirer contre lui. Ayant sécurisé sa proie, il menaça le groupe qui affrontait ses complices:

" Stop, si vous ne nous donnez pas votre argent, je le tue!"

Surpris par la voix, le groupe se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme portant des habits déchirés, tenant John avec une main sur la bouche et un couteau à la gorge. Avant que les soldats ne puissent réagir, John mordis la main qui couvrais sa bouche et tenta de rejoindre ses amis. Mauvaise idée, cette action énerva le bandit qui n'hésita pas et plongea la lame de son couteau dans le dos du gamin. Le premier à réagir fut le garde à la queue de cheval, laissant l'arrière à son frère d'arme, il bondit vers le malandrin et abattit sa lame sur celui-ci, taillant une profonde entaille sur sa poitrine, il étais mort avant même de toucher le sol.

"JOHN!" La seconde ou la lame toucha sa cible, Kaien cria, il se précipita vers le corps de son ami pris de spasmes, Ashen sur ses traces et s'apprêta à traîner le corps de John lorsque le garde l'arrêta.

"Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas le prendre avec nous, il nous ralentirait."

"Je ne vais pas l'abandonner ici à la merci de n'importe quel chien !" s'écria Kaien, essayant de se libérer de la prise du garde.

Ashen observait la scène livide, incapable de se retenir, des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur son visage. Un grand bruit surpris le groupe, calmant temporairement Kaien, celui-ci tourna la tête et vit le second soldat arriver vers eux en courant, profitant de la surprise, Kaien se dégagea du l'emprise du garde et se s'avança vers Ashen avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

" On se verra une autre fois Ashen, vas avec eux." A peine eut-il finit de parler qu'il disparu dans la rue d'où étais apparu le scélérat.

Ashen le regarda partir, avant de se tourner vers les autres membres du groupe.

"Il faut partir." Sa voix n'étais qu'un murmure mais tous l'avais entendu.

"Ne traînons pas, vite !" l' approbation donnée par les gardes du corps étais tout ce qu'il fallait.

"Tu ne semble pas perturbé qu'il soit parti, pourquoi ?" Lyssa étais inquiète pour sa sœur finalement retrouvée.

"Il ne m'as jamais menti, alors on se reverra." fut la seule réponse d'Ashen.

Ils se remirent à courir vers les haut-quartiers, plus rapidement, et pendants quelques minutes, les seuls bruits brisant le silence furent ceux de leurs pas, rapides, lourds, la discrétion n'étais pas importante, seule la vitesse l'étais, Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il les vu.

Kaien quand à lui, s'était caché dans la ruelle et attendais les poursuivants. Il n'eut pas a attendre bien longtemps, seulement quelques minutes avant que de nombreux bruits de pas et jurons ne se firent entendre. Les bruits de pas ralentirent avers le début de la ruelle, ils avaient du voir les corps, la confirmation vint quelques secondes après :

"Chef y'a deux corps!" La voix étais faible, incertaine mais la réponse étais dure.

"Qu'est ce que vous attendez, allez voir qui c'est !"

"Le premier c'est un gamin, le brun! Et le second c'est … Ils ont eu Nils, les enfoirés !" Plusieurs bruits de mécontentement ce firent entendre avant d'être coupés net par la voix du "Chef" :

"Allez y, poursuivez les, je m'occupe des corps !"

Personne ne répondit mais ils repartirent à la poursuite de leurs cibles, laissant derrière eux le chef, Kaien et deux cadavres. Grognant pour manifester son courroux à la vue de l'un de ses hommes, le chef ne pris pas la peine de retirer le couteau du dos de John et s'avança directement vers son complice. Profitant que l'homme ne regardais pas dans sa direction, Kaien s'approcha à pas de loup du corps de son ami, et lorsqu'il fut assez près, posa délicatement sa main sur la lame dépassant du dos. Il devais faire attention, son objectif en main, il devait éviter d'alarmer l'homme à quelques dizaines de pouces avant d'être à une distance suffisante pour frapper. Ne comptant uniquement sur l'entraînement qu'il avait eu avec les marchands, il se glissa derrière sa cible et, dans un mouvement empli de sa haine, enfonça l'arme dans la base du cou de son adversaire. Surpris, l'homme se jeta en arrière, percutant Kaien avant de se rouler sur le sol, se vidant de son sang. Après quelques temps à écouter les souffrances de son adversaire, il repris son souffle avant de murmurer :

"C'est bon, John, tu est vengé."

Il ne restait plus qu'a l'enterrer, quelque part, en dehors de la ville.

Depuis ce jour là, il ne s'était plus associé avec qui que ce soit, sauf Ulrich, le maître de la guilde des voleurs, lorsqu'il l'avais surpris à convoiter le même objets qu'il devais récupérer dans une maison de bourgeois. Après avoir été pourchassé par des chiens et la garde toute la nuit, ils étais devenus amis, et avais partagé quelques histoire, c'était seulement quelques mois après la mort de John. Lorsqu'un travail étais trop dur pour la plupart des membres de la guilde, il s'adressait à Kaien, le seul voleur qu'il reconnaissait en dehors de la guilde, d'enfant, il étais devenu un adolescent, il avais appris à se battre et étais devenu encore meilleur qu'avant.

Il avais depuis quelques temps une certaine idée, celle de retrouver son amie d'enfance Ashen, mais étant une noble, il ne pouvais pas se présenter comme il étais, perdu parmi le commun des mortels. Afin de réaliser cette envie, il avais économisé les primes de certains travaux, achetés des habits afin de remplacer ses frusques, et une nouvelle épée. Il ne tenais pas à se faire passer pour un noble mais plutôt un garde du corps ou métier similaire, aujourd'hui étais le grand jour, il allais tenter de la retrouver.

La première étape consiste à sortir du bas-quartier pour entrer dans le haut-quartier, c'est plutôt facile, il suffit de ne pas avoir l'aire trop pauvre, pas de problème avec les nouveaux habits. La seconde étape, il faut se renseigner, pas de problème non plus, les Ercan sont très connus et habitent dans la partie Est du haut-quartier. Le seul problème c'est de savoir laquelle des énorme domaines est le bon, Blanc-Mont est construit à flanc et sur la montagne, la partie basse de la montagne constitue le bas-quartier, on peut accéder au haut-quartier grâce à la route qui slalome juste au dessus. Le haut-quartier est composé des bourgeois et nobles, plus la maison est éloigné du bas-quartier, plus la famille est riche, c'est assez facile à se rappeler.

Étant finalement arrivé au haut-quartier, il ne restais à Kaien plus qu'a se rendre à l'est, profitant de la fraîcheur matinale, il erras quelques temps à admirer les structures qui se dressaient le long des routes. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant près d'une immense maison, plus grande que celles qu'il avais vu jusque là, qu'il fut interpellé par un garde :

"Que faites vous ici ? Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu, j'espère que vous êtes pas un voleur sinon sa pourrais mal finir!"

"Je ne suis pas ici pour voler quoi que ce soit, je cherche la maison des Ercan, pourriez vous m'indiquer laquelle est-ce s'il vous plaît?" Kaien ne fit aucun geste brusque et se laissa examiner par le garde

"Mouais vous avez pas trop l'air d'un malfrat, les Ercan habitent un peu plus loin, dans la maison au bout, avec les deux arbres millénaires, très dur a louper" Le garde après avoir examiner l'individu devant lui conclus qu'il n'étais pas là pour faire du mal et lui indiqua le chemin.

"Je vous remercie de votre générosité, bonne journée!" remercia généreusement Kaien.

Il reprit sa route, et en quelques minutes, se trouva devant la maison précédemment décrite, elle étais effectivement dur à louper, à cause des arbres millénaires d'environs 30 mètres de haut, derrière un énorme portail en or, surveillé de chaque coté par d'autres gardes. S'approchant du portail, les gardiens le remarquèrent et s'avancèrent à sa rencontre, avant de poliment demander :

"Que pouvons nous faire pour vous messieurs ?"

"Est-ce bien la maison des Ercan ?" Kaien ne peut s'empêcher son air de surprise devant la taille du domaine, dont on ne pouvais pas voir la limite depuis ce coté-ci.

"Oui, mais que viens faire un jeune homme tel que vous ici ?"les gardes semblais perplexes.

Ne voyant aucune raison de mentir, Kaien répondit simplement à la question.

"Je viens voir Ashen Ercan et si elle n'est pas là, Lyssa Ercan."

"Êtes vous l'une des personnes qui recherchent le jeune voleur du bas-quartier?" les gardes semblaient intéressé par cette possibilité. Pensant jouer le tout pour le tout, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander le nom du voleur.

"Du quel s'agit-il?"

"Si je me souviens bien il s'appelle Kain ou Kein, je ne me rappelle plus."

"Kaien?"

"Ah oui, celui là."

"J'aimerais la voir à ce propos."

"Dans ce cas je vois aucune raison de vous retenir, Bonne journée."

"Vous de même messieurs."

La discussion s'étant passé sans problème, Kaien repris son chemin, mais d'un pas trop rapide, ni trop lent, après tout, il semblerais qu'il soit recherché, et ne veut pas être reconnu tant qu'il n'arrive pas à destination. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour arriver devant la porte de l'imposante maison, avant même d'arriver devant la porte, un majordome le rejoignit et lui demander la personne qu'il souhait voir, il s'introduisit comme Herward, le majordome en chef de la famille puis guidât le jeune homme dans un salon simple, qu'Herward décrivit comme le salon personnel d'Ashen pour recevoir des visiteurs, avant de s'excuser et d'aller prévenir la maîtresse de maison qu'un visiteur attendais la demoiselle Ercan dans son salon.

Quelques minutes d'attente après être entré dans la pièce, arriva une femme d'environs une cinquantaine d'année qui se présenta comme Rose Ercan, la matriarche de la famille. Elle pris quelques minutes pour juger le jeune homme se tenant devant elle pris l'interrogea :

"Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Bonjour madame, je viens voir Ashen." Kaien n'étais venu que pour voir Ashen, et devant lui se tenais sa mère, il s'apprêtait à demander quand est-ce qu'il pourrait la voir lorsqu'il entendit des bruit de pas.

"Mère, êtes vous dans le salon ?"

"Oui, Lyssa, mais nous avant un visiteur pour ta sœur"

"Un visiteur? Ashen arrive, Herward l'a prévenu." Lyssa apparu et marcha vers sa mère en observant le jeune individu se trouvant dans la pièce avant de demander :

"Ne vous aurais-je pas déjà vu quelque part ?"

"Vous m'avez effectivement déjà vu il y a quelques années Lyssa" Il pensa :"_Elle sera bientôt là, pourquoi mentir _?"

Son regard fut attiré par une adolescente qui venais de passer la porte, elle avais de long cheveux noirs de jais, descendant jusqu'aux hanches, ses yeux bleu océans savais capter l'attention, sa robe vert sombre accentuais leurs couleurs. Elle détailla le jeune homme devant elle, avant de crier "Kaien!" et de se jeter dans ses bras.


End file.
